Zwei Weihnachtsgeschichten
by artis.magica
Summary: ...lasst Euch unterhalten...
1. Endlose Nacht

_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. _

_Meine Beiträge zum Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge 2007._

* * *

**Endlose Nacht**

Es war dunkel, wunderbar still. Die Welt lag tief verschneit und schlief. Die Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel. Der Schnee glitzerte im sanften Licht des Mondes. Es war bitterkalt.

Sie stand am Fenster und starrte durch die frostbeschlagenen Scheiben in die Nacht hinaus. Warmes Kerzenlicht beleuchtete sanft ihr Gesicht. Ihr Profil spiegelte sich in den Scheiben wider.

Und da kamen sie wieder, die Bilder und Erinnerungen. Sie überfielen sie mir einem Mal, waren so übermächtig, dass sie es fast nicht ertrug, sie wieder zu sehen. Es waren Erinnerungen an einen Kampf, der so aussichtslos und schmerzlich begann und mit so vielen Opfern gewonnen wurde. Und da war ein Gedanke, der unerbittlich hervordrängte. Ein Gedanke, der nur ihm galt, seinem Leben. Was für ein Leben, unverstanden, unerkannt, in beständigem Zweifel und in immerwährender Angst vor Entdeckung.

Sie hatten es ihm nicht leicht gemacht. Sie hatten ihn eigentlich nie verstanden. Sie wollten es auch nicht. Nicht einmal, als er sich ihnen offenbart hatte im letzten Augenblick seines Lebens. Zu tief waren die Wunden, die er geschlagen hatte, zu tief saß die Enttäuschung in ihnen, als dass sie hätten vergeben können.

Doch jetzt sah sie, jetzt erst verstand sie, nach so langer Zeit.

Als sie ein Kind war, mied sie ihn, als sie heranwuchs, bewunderte sie sein Wissen, als sie erwachsen war, erkannte sie ihn. Nach Jahren erst hatte sie ihm das zurückgegeben, was ihm im Leben immer verwehrt geblieben war, wahre Anerkennung. Sie hatte ihm seinen Namen zurückgegeben, für immer ausgesprochen mit Respekt.

Und es gab noch etwas, was sie ihm so gerne geschenkt hätte... Doch es war für immer zu spät. Der Gedanke daran, ihn nie mehr wiederzusehen, war unerträglich und doch konnte sie weiterleben. Es war so einfach und doch so schwer. Sie trauerte um den vergessenen Mann, von dem sie jetzt wusste, dass sie ihn liebte.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Die dunkle Welt verschwamm.

Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie war immer stark gewesen und sie wollte es auch weiterhin sein, für ihn. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie zurückgekehrt war, hierher an den Ort, der ihm Zuflucht war, der ihn immer beschützt hatte und an dem er doch verloren ging.

Das Feuer war längst niedergebrannt, als sie sich fröstelnd vom Fenster abwandte und in die letzte Glut des Feuers starrte. Der Mond wanderte über den Himmel, sein Licht flutete silbern in den dunklen Raum und kämpfte gegen den schwachen Schein der einsamen Kerze auf dem Tisch. Es war kühl geworden.

Sie war müde, nur schlafen, sich vom Dunkel der Nacht sacht einhüllen lassen und den Träumen nachgeben. Da war nur noch ein Wunsch. Diese Dezembernacht sollte nie zu Ende gehen, denn nur wenn die Nacht kam, schenkte sie sich ihren Träumen.


	2. Das besondere Geschenk

**Das perfekte Geschenk**

Hermine zog ihn mit sich. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich über den Weihnachtsmarkt führen. Menschenmengen, die drängelten, schoben und ihn ständig anrempelten.

„Und das soll schön sein?", grummelte Severus vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder entschieden den Kopf, als sie ihm, wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal, einen Schal, eine Mütze, einen Pullover und was auch immer unter die Nase hielt und behauptete, sie hätte jetzt das perfekte Geschenk für ihn gefunden.

Was sie sich nur dabei dachte, für solche Kinkerlitzchen hatte er nun wahrlich keinen Nerv. Er sah sie streng von der Seite her an und schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick. Ja, wenn sie an einem Zutatenladen für Zaubertränke vorbeikommen würden… Aber all das hier interessierte ihn nun wirklich nicht.

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Sie wusste genau, dass er fürchterlich genervt war. Es grenzte ja schon an ein Wunder, dass er sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, sich mit ihr in die laute Menge zu stürzen. Sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, wusste sie doch, dass er es nur ihr zuliebe getan hatte.

Severus fröstelte, als Hermine zum x-ten Mal an einer der weihnachtlich geschmückten Häuschen stehengeblieben war. Er verzog das Gesicht, seine Hände und Füße fühlten sich an, als wären sie schon erfroren und er bedauerte sehr, dass er nicht doch seinen Winterumhang umgelegt hatte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass es auch so lange dauern würde.

‚Weiber', dachte er grimmig, ‚noch einmal bekommt sie mich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr hierher.'

Zum Weiterdenken kam er nicht, denn Hermine hatte ihn schon mit sich gezerrt. An einem kleinen fast unscheinbaren Stand blieben sie stehen. Lauter kleine Päckchen in wundervollen Farben lagen zuhauf und waren aufgestapelt. Hermine beugte sich vor und flüsterte der alten Frau hinter dem Stand etwas zu. Diese nahm ein winziges Päckchen von einem der Stapel und reichte es Hermine.

Severus beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen diese merkwürdige Szene. Als Hermine sich ihm wieder zuwandte und ihm lächelnd in die Augen sah, wurde er doch ein wenig unruhig. Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe und neigte den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Hermine reichte ihm das Päckchen. Verwundert nahm er es aus ihrer Hand.

„Dies ist mein Geschenk für dich", sagte sie leise.

„Es ist aber noch nicht Weihnachten", protestierte er und drehte die Schachtel langsam in den Händen.

„Öffne es", sagte sie leise.

Severus schüttelte das Päckchen und lauschte daran. Nichts zu hören.

„Nun mach es schon auf", rief sie lachend ob seines Misstrauens. „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

„Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du mir keine Ruhe lassen würdest, bevor ich es nicht geöffnet habe…", sagte er lächelnd und löste endlich die Schleife.

Hermine trat ungeduldig auf der Stelle.

Endlich hob er das Deckelchen und schlug das Seidenpapier auseinander.

Für einen Augenblick starrte er ungläubig in das Schächtelchen in seinen Händen, dann sah er auf und direkt in Hermines forschende Augen.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf. Ohne ein einziges Wort beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie unendlich zärtlich auf die Lippen. Hermines Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Rippen. Noch nie hatte er sie in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst. Sie gab den Kuss leidenschaftlich zurück.

Als sie sich wieder lösten fragte er flüsternd: „Wirklich wahr?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd.

„Wirklich wahr."

Severus nahm aus dem Päckchen zwei winzige Schuhe und stellte sie auf seine Handfläche und stellte fest: „_Das_ ist ein perfektes Geschenk."


End file.
